


Love Will Be the Death of You

by Siriusfan13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Based on an AU, Fanfiction of a Fanfiction, Gen, Villain PoV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusfan13/pseuds/Siriusfan13
Summary: Tribute to the Unbroken Universe [Promises Unbroken, Promises Remembered, etc.] by Robin4 of this site. You need to read those two stories first. This is a take on her AU. A snippit of what goes on while Voldie tries to break Black. R&R!
Kudos: 1





	Love Will Be the Death of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Robin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin4/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Promises Unbroken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142614) by [Robin4](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robin4/pseuds/Robin4). 



> Author's Note: As usual, an explanation is in order. This is actually a fanfiction inspired by another author, Robin4. She has written one of the most amazing Harry Potter alternate universe fanfictions ever, a series called the "Unbroken Universe." To understand my story, you'll have to read at least "Promises Unbroken" and "Promises Remembered" although there are a number of stories that fall in this set. My story is a look into Sirius' time captured by Voldemort from her story;) Just FYI!
> 
> Disclaimer:I own nothing Harry Potter. That is all property of the great JK Rowling. I own none of the song lyrics. Those are all property of Savage Garden. I don't even own the basic concept that this story is based on, because that is owned by Robin4 of this fanfiction site. Honestly, I don't own anything, but I have fun writing it anyway!

"And we stare each other down

like victims in the grind

Probing all the weakness

And hurt still left behind..."

-"Tears of Pearls," Savage Garden

* * *

" **Love Will be the Death of You"**

I see that look in your eyes. That mixture of hatred, pain and defiance. I've dealt with it before. I've broken it. Savored the sweet sight and sound and _taste_ of victory as the will bends, the soul twists, and the mind warps and finally snaps. I've actually had the pleasure of _seeing_ it happen. The beauty of it, so visible. The body reflecting the changes of the soul. I've watched the defiance in their eyes fade and seen their resolve waver. _Is_ there really someone waiting? _Does_ anyone care that I'm here? _Why_ am I fighting? I can _see_ the thoughts run through their minds. Doubt is such a precious seed. Once it takes root, it chokes all resistance. They wilt, shoulders sagging, eyes glazed over. Sometimes they laugh. That's a fair sign that their minds are lost. Usually, they grow silent. One of mine hasn't spoken in five years. I keep him in one of the nearer cells. I enjoy walking by and looking at him.

The cell across from his, by the way, is reserved for you, for when you break.

I see that look in your eyes. Even when you're screaming, your eyes are clear. It's part of the reason you intrigue me. I want to take your mind apart and see how it works, like a clock that I have no need to put back together.

Why won't you break?

Is it your friends? Your _love_ for them. How did you put it, you would "die, rather than betray your friends..." Is that right? Your little friend, Wormtail visited me yesterday. It's a shame _he_ didn't die for _you_ , isn't it?

Ah, was that a flicker of pain I saw? I think it was. Feeling betrayed? Poor fool.

So, tell me... I'm curious... which is worse, physical pain or the knowledge that you're surviving for no reason.

I enjoy both. I only wonder sometimes.

Go to hell? Maybe you _are_ cracking, Black. I thought you of all people would have noticed by now...

...you're already there.

* * *

"We twist and turn where angels burn

Like fallen soldiers we will learn

That once forgotten, twice removed

Love will be the death...

The death of you."

-"Tears of Pears," Savage Garden

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note 2: So, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed reading this. Please review!
> 
> I linked to Robin4's AO3 site, but if you go to fanfiction.net, you will find complete versions of her stories and much, much more. Go visit Robin. She's amazing!


End file.
